What they learn in time
by inugirl13
Summary: Ginji and Ban, never had a thing. But Kazuki and Ginji do... could, if someone would confess! LEMON! KazuGin


Disclaimer: I don't own characters, just the story idea... wich I think is kinda HAWT!

Warning: Lemon! KazuxGin. Don't like, don't read.

A/N: I'm horrible with updates. This is a oneshot. No sequels, no later chapters. I had an urge to write this so I did but I will take requests for Getbacker stories. Just tell me what you want!

Ginji and Kazuki sat at the Honky Tonk bar, sipping smoothies. Ginji had invited him to celebrate a great income from their last job. Paul had taken most of the money to pay off the tab and Ban took most of the rest, running off to go get something important, leaving Ginji with a small share that he used partially for the smoothies.

"So, Kazu, what have you been doing for the last week? I havn't seen you!" he pouted, using his 'chibi face'.

"I was helping Juubei with his physical therapy. I still think it was my fault that he got hurt like that. I should have thoroughly explained the reason I left-"

"That's enough, Kazu! I'm sure Juubei wouldn't want you to blame hima and I know I don't. It wasn't your fault. MakubeX had some misguided thoughts and spread them to the others. It's not your fault. Now cheer up! You shouldn't ever have a gloomy face, Kazu!" Ginji informed, draping an arm across his friend's shoulder. Ginji being the idiot he is, didn't catch the slight blush that crossed Kazuki's nose. But Paul, who was drying a glass with a towel, did. As well as Natsumi and she giggled.

"Why don't you two go out today! You could go take a walk in the park or something, and we can tell Ban you two when he get's back so he doesn't worry," she suggested.

"Yeah! What do you think, Kazu?"

Being cornered by Natsumi's smile, Ginji's eyes, and Paul's smirk, he smiled and nodded towards Ginji. "Sure."

No sooner had he spoke the words, Ginji was pulling him fiercely out the door. Paul chuckled and set down the glass to grab his paper.

"I wonder if he'll admit it," Natsumi said absently as she took care of the smoothie glasses. Paul shrugged and looked out of the window.

"He think's Ginji and Ban are 'partners', if you catch my drift."

"We both know that Ban's with Himiko. Heck, even Ginji knows!" Natsumi said and wiped down the bar.

* * *

Ginji and Kazuki were walking aimlessly around down, window shopping and talking along the way. Kazuki was the one that finally lead them to the park to see birds, dogs, rats, and... a lion?

"Shido!" Ban exclaimed, running over to greet him with a hug.

"Hey Ginji. What's up?" Shido responded, slightly pushing him away.

"Kazu and I are taking a walk. IT's a bea-U-tiful day, isn't it?! Sunny, warm, a nice breeze. Perfect day to hang out!" Ginji said with a cheesey grin.

Kazuki frowned slightly when he saw Ginji pounce on Shido and decided to keep a slow paced before meeting them.

"Yeah, it's a nice day. Say, can I talk to Kazuki alone a minute, Gin? It's nothing special and you can play with my animal friends if you'd-"

Ginji was already petting a dog that was practically grinning at him.

"You wanted to talk?" Kazuki asked, stepping away with Shido.

"Why don't you ask him out?" Shido asked, eeing the troubled look on his face.

"It's not my place. Besides, I don't want to mess with our friendship. He thinks of me as a best friend. Nothing more. And what would Ban do?"

"That snake can shove it. Besides, he's not with Ginji. They're business partners. Nothing more. And if you don't ask, he's gonna notice the troubled look from your sexual frustration.," Shido said and smirked at the dirty look the blushing Kazuki sent him.

"I'll think about it. I'm not losing a friend because of my... desires, we'll say."

"Do you think Ginji would let you walk from a friendship? We both know he isn't one to shove people away from him."

Kazuki sighed and glanced back to see Ginji up a tree, trying to escape the growling lion. Kazuki sweatdropped and Shido called it off, seeing Ginji let out a breath of relief and run over in chibi-mode.

"Shido!" he wrapped his stubby arms around Shido's neck. "Thank you!" with happy anime tears.

Shido smirked and grabbed Ginji by the collar, handing him to Kazuki.

"I have some place to be. See you later, Gin, Kazuki."

"Say hi to Miss Modoka for me!" Ginji said, returning to normal and waving.

Shido turned with a blush, cleared his throat and walked off. Kazuki and Ginji laughed and started off themselves.

"Ne, Kazu, where do you live?" Ginji asked as he glanced at an apartment complex.

"Outside of the city walls. Wanna see?" he asked, accidently brushing his shoulder against Ginji's. Ginji smiled and missed Kazuki's blush and shudder.

"Yeah! If you live there, it has to be awesome!"

* * *

Ban was scowling when he walked into the HonkyTonk. Paul glanced up and noted the foul look, pouring a cup of coffee.

"On the house. What's got you so pissy?"

"Himiko! She expects me to marry her and quit doing recovery business and get a 'real job'. I am doing a real job! Right, Gin- hey! Where's Ginji?"

Paul started to dry one of his glasses and smirked.

"He's out with Kazuki. They've been gone about an hour and a half now."

Ban scowled and sighed, resigning himself to head back to his and Ginji's apartment.

"Tell Ginji I'll be home. I'm gonna go take a 36 hour nap."

Paul grunted and shook his head as Ban exited the building.

"He's never going to learn."

* * *

Ginji starred in awe as he and Kazuki exited the cab. Kazuki paid the man off and started foreward, smiling back and gesturing for Ginji to follow.

Kazuki unlocked the door and let Ginji enter first. He looked around and saw a picture of Kazuki and Juubei as children sitting on a small hallway table. He kicked his shoes off and walked over to it.

"You were so cute when you were little, Kazu!" Ginji said with a smile as he stared down at the picture. "And thinking of Juubei, how are things between you?"

"Were friends again. Though I think he wishes it was more."

"How come you won't go out with him? I thought you liked him?" Ginji asked, venturing further into the hall.

_Here goes nothing, Kazuki,_ he told himself before placing a hand on Ginji's shoulder. The short mang turned to him and gasped when Kazuki pushed him against the wall and kissed him. Ginji moaned before placing his hand on Kazuki's chest.

"K-Kazu!"

"Ginji, I want to court _you_. I've loved and admired you for the longest time. If you don't want to be lovers, I can still be your friend but-"

Ginji pressed a finger to his mouth.

"I was wondering when you'd tell me what was frustrating you all day," he removed his fingers and wrapped his arms around Kazuki's neck. "You should have told me a while ago... and even if I didn't love you back-" Kazuki gasped. "-I would never hate you, Kazu."

Kazuki placed his lips upon Ginji's once more, deepening it as he craddled his neck and back. Ginji moved closer and tightened the grip he had on his neck. Kazuki moaned, tripping over his own feet as he pulled Ginji from the hall.

"Bed. Not wall," he managed between kisses. Ginji only grunted and let Kazuki lead him into another room. Kazuki finally got them to his room which was conveniently located near the other end of the house, and started to tug at Ginji's clothes. Ginji shrugged his vest off and broke apart long enough for them to pull off their shirts. Kazuki pulled him close again and smothered his mouth with his own.

Desire, need, aches. That was all Kazuki knew as he forced Ginji onto the bed. His hands wandered, groping around just to feel the skin beneath him. Ginji was panting as Kazuki's mouth wandered lower, onto his neck where he licked, sucked, tasted the flesh.

"Kazu!" Ginji bursted out as he found his pulse, leaving a mark to prove to himself later that this really happened.

"Ginji, we don't have to do this now. We can work up to it but I need to know now while I can stop," Kazuki panted through glazed eyes. Ginji leaned up and kissed him roughly, letting him know that maybe Kazuki could stop but HE couldn't. Kazuki kissed him back into submission, letting him know that he needed to run the show now or he'd go crazy.

Starting down his neck once more, Kazuki heard all the gasps and moans that Ginji released and shuddered, straining for control. Kazuki could think of nothing but Ginji, even through the haze he barely heard Ginji's pleas for more.

He caressed Ginji's hip with one hand while the other caressed his left nipple. Bringing his head lower, Kazuki tongued the areola, making sure never to touch the nipple that stood very erect.

Ginji would have begged for more if he hadn't lost all capability for rational thought. Instinctively, his hands fisted in KAzuki's hair to bring him closer to it himself. He moaned his needs with incoherent words and finally cried out when KAzuki started to suckle his nipple.

Kazuki knew what he was doing to Ginji and felt it was his patriotic duty to fulfill his lover's need. He could already imagaine, as he had done many nights before, how Ginji would feel, writhing under him. He flicked the hardened nub with his tongue and held Ginji down when he bucked.

"K-Kazu! Please!" Ginji begged when he'd switched to the other nipple. Kazuki nearly gave in but he wanted to savor his time with Ginji as long as he could.

Unbuttoning Ginji's pants slowly, he kept his eyes on his face, never looking away as he pulled the shorts down. Pressing himself to Ginji, he kepted their eyes locked as he bent his head in t kiss him. The kiss was soft as he roughly messaged the bulge beneath Ginji's boxers.

"No pants, Kazu." he demanded, unbuttoning them himself as Kazuki continued to strain for control. In an instant, Ginji he Kazuki's pants half way down his thighs and was pulling his member from the boxers. Kazuki cried out himself as Ginji started to slowly stroke him from his position below.

With every pull he felt the throb, even though Kazuki kissed him roughly to try and distract himself, he knew KAzuki had to be hurting as he tried to be patient with their first time.

"G-Ginji..." KAzuki moaned, grabbing Ginji's erection to do the same. Ginji gasped, letting go of Kazuki's throbbing member to arch up and meet, chest to chest.

Kazuki let go long enough to remove the rest of his lothes, then dispose of Ginji's boxers. Ginji could hardly breathe as Kazuki's head came down to taste his burning flesh. His tongue barely touched the tip when it oozed the thick white mess. Quickly cleaning it up, Kazuki engulfed Ginji's penis and began to bob his head up and down.

He relished in every gasp and moan he heard from Ginji as he started to take him to the edge of release. He cupped his balls with one hand and grasped his member with the other, smirking a bit as Ginji bucked up, trying to find release.

Kazuki stopped, hearing Ginji's protest and shuddering again himself as he reashed over to the nightstand to grab something from the drawer. Ginji watched through slanted eyes as Kazuki pour a bit of lubericant onto his hand.

"This will get painful and uncomfortable but I have to prepare you," he said as he quickly spread Ginji's legs apart, easing one finger into him.

Ginji moaned, long and hard as that finger started to pump into him. _This doesn't hurt,_ he thought. _It actually feels pretty- _He stopped when he felt the second finger go in and start to move with the first. _A bit uncomfortable but it doesn't hurt._

Kazuki tried as hard as he could not to make Ginji feel strange or hurt but he knew that he had to stretch him a bit more or it would really hurt. He sighed and kissed Ginji as he started to enter the third finger in. Ginji groaned in pain as the third finger was added, pushing Kazuki's mouth away as he moved to wrap his arms around his shoulders.

"I-It hurts, Kazu!" Ginji whispered as he teared up with pain.

"It'll get better soon, I promise." Kazuki hated the next part. If his fingers hurt Ginji that much, what was his penis gonna do?

Kazuki removed his fingers soon after and grabbed the lube to apply some to himself. Ginji looked down hesitantly and Kazuki leaned up to kiss him.

"It'll be alright, I promise," he said and positioned his member to enter. Ginji held him close and braced as the tip entered him. "Gin, you need to relax," he spoke through clenched teeth.

Ginji nodded and tried to relax his muscles. Kazuki held him close and rubbed his hand up and down his back. Ginji signaled for him to continue once he felt relaxed. Kazuki buried his face in Ginji's neck and quickly thrusted into him. Ginji tightened his grip and kept a tear from escaping his eye. Kazuki was trembling, barely holding control as he waited for Ginji to adjust.

Ginji felt the pain and the bit of pleasure it masked. Unsure of what to do, he pushed his hips up the slightest bit to feel that pleasure again. Kazuki's breathing became labored as he lifted he started slow and lengthy thrusts into Ginji. He was pained with the first few where all he could hear were Ginji's little gasps of pain but soon they turned into stretched moans. That pained him worse. He started to kiss Ginji's neck with romantic nips and nibbles.

Ginji loved how he'd ended up here with Kazuki. A while ago, a good year probably, he would have wished that this was him and Ban, but he realized it was more of a brotherly love than what he felt with Kazuki. The thoughts were lost on a particularly hard, yet pleasurable, thrust.

"Kazu," Ginji moaned. "Please, hurry. I don't think I can last much longer!"

The plea almost broke the slightest bit of control Kazuki had. He started to thrust harder, moaning in stereo as their passion neared the edge.

"I love you, Ginji," Kazuki said, starting to pump Ginji's throbbing member.

Ginji couldn't manage a reply. He gasped as a white light flashed in front of his eyes, the passion taking control of him as he pressed Kazuki close to him. Kazuki screamed/moaned an intangible word. When they both found the energy to open there eyes, they saw Kazuki on top of Ginji, resting his head on his shoulder, fighting to catch his breath.

"Wow, Kazu. That was... was... just-WOW."

Kazuki chuckled pressing a kiss to Ginji's shoulder before shifting positions and pulling Ginji to rest upon his shoulder. He snuggled close, not really feeling the small ache in his behind.

"Glad you enjoyed. Did I hurt you too much, love?" Ginji smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss him breifly.

"Nope. In-cred-i-ble!" he said and laughed when Kazuki blushed a bit with a smile. "Ne, can I stay here tonight?"

"I wouldn't let you go anywhere else."

"I need to call Ban and tell him I'm staying so he doesn't worry then."

* * *

Ten minutes later found Ginji laughing and smiling as he spoke with Ban, telling him the thrills, sensations, wonders, and all other details that he didn't care to hear about.

"Ginji! Enough. I don't need to hear about your tumble in the sheets. We both knew this was coming soon."

"I know, but I had to tell someone! So I'll see you tomorrow at the Honky Tonk, ok?"

"Got it. Bye." Click.

Ginji chuckled and felt two arms wrap around his waist.

"Ginji, please. Make a choice. Couch, wall, chair, or kitchen floor?"

Ginji laughed and turned into his loves arms.

A/N: Review, please and I swear I'm going to update Their future soon. I just had to finish this and another promised fanfic for a few friends. Bye!!


End file.
